Captain America's life
by Infinity227
Summary: A story about Steve Rogers/Captain America's life after waking up after a 70 year old sleep in the ice
1. Steve wakes up

**The first chapter will be an introduction to the story, probably no romance at all.**

**Reasons for the rating M: sexual intercourse, violence, strong language****, gore**

**\--**

Steve Rogers, a young man from Manhattan wakes up in ice. "Where the hell am I?" He looks around "My shield, where's my shield?" He quickly gets up and starts running around.

Not too much time passes when the ice underneath him breaks and he falls into the freezing cold ocean. "Shit, shit!"

Steve gets up onto the remaining ice and continues looking for his shield, the Captain America unifrom slowing him down because it's heavy.

After 2 hours of searching he finds the ship he crashed into the ocean and finds his shield inside of it. "Yes! Now how do I get to land?..." He took some normal clothes into his bag and started walking.

Steve walked for hours, days, maybe even weeks. He spotted a city with big buildings in the distance "That's my Manhattan! Woo!!" He put the Captain America suit in the bag and put on a ripped white T-Shirt and dusty tan jeans.

Suddenly the ice was not on the surface in front of him anymore, meaning he will have to swim from now on "Oh, you gotta be shittin' me!" Steve jumped into the water and started swimming towards New York against his will but thanks to his Super Soldier serum he could swim faster.

He saw a small speedboat approach him "Oh, great! Help!"

The boat approached him and there were 4 men dressed in black with masks over their heads on it.

Bad guy #1 laughed "Any last words before we slice you up and eat you?"

"Yeah, can i have your boat?" Steve asked.

All the bad guys looked at each other in confusion, not paying attention to Steve Rogers.

Steve climbed onto the boat and hit 2 guys in their faces at the same time, knocking them out.

The remaining 2 guys charged at Steve but he dodged both of their attacks which made one of the guys hit the other one in the head with his weapon, killing him.

"Only you and me now, weakass!!" The bad guy nervously said.

"Yup, by the way if i'm weak, how did i beat 3 guys in 10 seconds?" Steve said as he took his shield out of his bag and threw it at the bad guy, making him fall to the floor of the boat.

"You got lucky!" The bad guy squealed.

Cap approached the remaining bad guy and started squishing his eyeballs with the shield.

"Ahhhhhh!!!!"

"Right, lucky" That word reminded Steve of his dead best friend Bucky, he got mad and cut the bad guy's head in half and threw all the bad guys off the boat. He put his shield back into the bag.

Steve sat on the driver seat and drove the boat to Manhattan. "Home sweet home, definetly looks different, though..." He collapsed from exhaustion.

1 hour passes everybody walks around him.

2 and a half hours pass and people start taking pictures of him.

4 hours later everybody starts laughing at him.

7 hours after he collapsed he can hear a woman's voice saying "Sir? Are you alright?"

Steve wakes up, looks up and sees-

**\--****CLIFFHANGER!****Sorry about the chapter being short but i just didn't know what else to write so you're going to have to stick with me for the next chapters.****_Hint for who the character waking him up will be:_****_"WHAT THE FU-"_**


	2. Steve meets May Parker

**As you can see from the title of this chapter: May Parker will be introduced into the story. This May is like the Marisa Tomei (MCU) version. I find that version to be the best just because all the others are May being a lot more older.****\--**

Steve gets up and sees May Parker "Yeah, I'm... I'm fine.""Do you have a home?" May asked."Hmmm, I don't think so, why?" Steve yawned."If you don't... You can stay at mine and my nephew's apartment.""That would be veryappreciated..."Rogers lookedinto her eyes. "You seemfamiliar, it's like i saw you when i was younger."He starts following her to the apartment."Oh, I am a model." May smiled."Yeah it's just... I was frozen forlike 70 years and there is nowayyou are that old. Youlook... Hmmmmm 25?"Steve guessed.May giggled "47. And how did you get frozen?""47????" Steve was confused but he started explaining why and how he was frozen.After a 15 minute walkthey both arriveat theapartment.

"Alright, I gotta go somewhere, make yourself at home, you have magazines in the kitchen, tv in the living room." May told him.

"Alright, thank you Mrs. Parker!" Steve went into the apartment and put his bag on the floor, he washed his hands and bruises and then walked to the kitchen and looked at the magazines. "Damn, Mrs. Parker you're hot as fuck!" He sat on the couch in the living room and opened the hottest picture of May in the magazine that he could find. "All right Steve, it's the same thing that you did to Peggy's pictures before you got with her" He pulls out his 18 inch dick and starts mastrubating, going slow at first than speeds up, after 7 minutes he cums all over the magazine, living room table, the floor and the couch "Shit, shit!" Steve gets dressed, starts cleaning everything and cleans it all right when May walks in. "Hello Mrs. Parker."

"Hi, you can call me May."

"May, I don't know how to thank you enough for this..."

May can still see that there are jizz stains on the couch "Well, I think I do."

Steve becomes confused. "What... What is.. What is it?" he looks down and sees that his boxers and jeans are off. "Oh, God..."

"Thank you for your service Captain America" May starts sucking his dick slow and deep.

"Holy mother of Christ... May.." Steve's eyes roll back.

May goes faster and starts using her tounge to give him more pleasure.

"Get ready!" Steve starts humping it into her throat in the same rhythm she is sucking it.

May is gagging and slurping, she mumbles: "Mmmm Stevie"

"**_GAAAGGGH_**!!" He cums into her mouth "Damn, May!"

May smiles and kisses the tip of his dick "Got any more for me?" when she sees him nod she pushes him onto the couch, takes her clothes off and starts riding him slowly.

**\--****I hope you liked this chapter! I would love to see your guys' reviews!****I don't know why but yeterday a thought came to my mind: Cap and May. I remembered that and when i got to my computer the first thing i did was start writing this fanfiction. There will be more characters in the future of course but for now i'm going to stick with "The Parkers".**


	3. Steve becomes an anti-hero

**The second chapter of this fanfic ended with May Parker and Steve Rogers having a fun time****\--**

May rides Steve's dick slow and deep. "Is this your first time doing this in 70 years?" She asked him.

"It's my first time ever, actually." Steve replied.

They both hear the door unlock.

They put their clothes back on.

May walks into the hallway.

"Hey, Pete!" May greeted her nephew as he went inside the hallway and took his shoes off.

"Hi, May!" Peter went into the living room and saw Rogers. "Who's that?"

May replied. "This is a man that was frozen in ice for 70 years and I found him passed out on the sidewalk so I decided to help him until he gets his own home."

"Hey, kid. I'm Steve Rogers." He shook Peter's hand.

"I'm...I'm..I'm I'm...I'm Peter."

Rogers looked out the window and saw a robbery taking place at the store on the other side of the street. He runs to his bag, takes his shield and mask. He jumps out of the window and starts running to the store.

Peter's jaw drops.

May keeps looking at Steve, she's scared for him.

Peter is about to ask May if he should put on his Spider-Man suit to help Steve "Should I-" he gets interupted by May saying: "No."

Steve KILLS every one of the robbers. He runs back and goes into the apartment.

"You killed them! That's not what heroes do!" Peter starts shouting at Steve.

"Calm down, Pete" May starts calming Peter down.

"Hm, maybe i killed them because i was stuck in that damn ice for 70 years and I lost all senses, you little piece of shit!"

May looks at Steve, scared.

"I'm sorry, May..." Steve apologized.

"Get out." May responded to him.

Peter turns the TV on, on the news: A person with a shield was spotted killing robbers. Robbers are bad but you shouldn't kill them. Unfortunatly we don't have his face but this...Thing has been pronounced a villain!

"May, I won't have anywhere to stay if you kick me out.." Steve said.

"I don't care, in fact I hope you get arrested you beast!" May shouted at him. She winks at him when Peter isn't looking.

Steve smiles at her, takes all of his stuff, gets out and slams the door. He starts running, he's running towards the nearest taxi, he gets in it and tells the driver to go to the docks.

The taxi driver sees the shield in Steve's bag. "Ahh! He is the guy with the shield!!!!" The driver runs out of the car without the key.

"Shit, shit!" Steve sits in the driver seat and starts driving the taxi.

Driving around to avoid the police, Steve crashes into a building, making it collapse on him. Thanks to his Super Soldier Serum, he doesn't die. He can't see anything, but can hear a helicopter flying towards him. "Oh, great, now they're going to remove all of the parts of the building and arrest me, yay."

The car gets picked up by a magnet that the helicopter is carrying.

"Ahh!" Steve gets scared.

The helicopter looks like it's going to crash into the statue of liberty.

"I gotta get out!" he opens a door in the car and is about to jump when the helicopter and the car go inside of the statue of liberty. "What the hell?"

The helicopter pilot turns the magnet off, the car lands next to where the helicopter lands.

Steve gets out of the car, his back hurts like hell, he's waiting for the people from the helicopter to get out.

A woman with orangeish-redish hair comes out from the passenger seat door.

"Nastasha Romanoff, boss of the Liberty Shadows anti-hero club." She puts her hand out for a handshake.

He shakes her hand. "Steve Rogers, a guy who doesn't care about your stupid club. Bye." He starts walking away.

"I got a favour, please..."

Steve turns around and looks at her.

**\--****I hope you like my twist on Black Widow here. the Liberty Shadows is a thing i made up.**


	4. Steve meets the anti-hero team

**I think from now on I will only write things like these before and after the story when it's really important.****\--**

"I told you I don't care about your stupid club. And your favors." Steve told Romanoff as he continued to walk away.

"And what if I told you that you can see Peggy Carter again if you do the favor?" Romanoff asked him with a serious face.

Steve turned around and looked at her. "Bullshit." He is about to walk out of the Statue of Liberty through the big door when they get close by red 'magic'.

"It is true." Wanda Maximoff aka Scarlet Witch said as she stood behind him in her new completely black suit.

Steve sighed. "What do I have to do?"

Pepper Potts landed next to him in her new black and dark silver Rescue armor. "You have to help us take down the military mothership."

"The military is good, there is no reason to take it down. They serve our country and protect it." Steve pointed that out.

"You really think so?" Romanoff asked him. "If you do, please walk into the room behind me, Mr. Rogers."

Steve and all the girls walk into the room.

Gwen Stacy is at the computer while wearing her new black suit with white webbing. She shows Steve that the military tortures people for no reason and one of them is Peggy Carter, his love interest from back in the day.

"How she still young?" Steve was confused. "The only reason that I'm still as young as I was in 1943 is because I have been frozen since then.."

"Well, they freeze all the people that they torture soooo... I guess that answers the question." Gwen says as she gets up and takes her web shooters. "We going?"

"Gwen, we have black suits because we only do our anti-hero stuff at night" Wanda reminded Gwen.

"While we wait for the night..." Pepper says.

"We will make Rogers' suit black." Natasha finished her sentence.

Rogers tries to hide his smile, but Wanda sees it, she grabs him by the arm and they all go to the area where they paint stuff.

Steve changes into his normal clothes and puts the suit on the table that's in the middle of the room.

Gwen and Natasha work on the suit while Pepper and Wanda get all the other things they need.

Steve sits down on a chair in the corner, takes out the picture of Peggy and looks at it. He sobs.

"We're going to get her, I promise, we all promise." Pepper walks up to him and puts her hand on his left shoulder.

He nods and gets up. "I have to ask you something. Can the things the arc reactor allows you to do be seen and heard? You know, the blasts and when you fly."

Pepper shakes her head. "Nope can't be seen, well, at least at night no because the arc reactor is dark red and you can hear it a little bit but not too much."

"All right, you two! Come here!" Gwen shouts.

Pepper and Steve get to the table to see the new black suit.

"Wow, thanks." Steve thanks them all. "Oh I almost forgot..." He puts his shield on the table.

Nat smirks, takes the black paint, the dark red, the dark blue ones and the dark grey paint. "How about you do this one?" She throws the spray paints to Steve.

"Well, I guess I don't have a choice." He paints the metallic red parts with the new red so it doesn't shine, same with the blue parts (now it's now it's not metallic, more matte colored). He paints the white parts with dark grey. Lastly he paints the handle area in black. "Done."

They all smile at each other.

Gwen checks the time. "11:20 PM."

"Still too early." Potts said.

"By the time we get there it will be 1AM." Nat pointed out.

"Suit up, Cap. We're going to save hundreds of lives." Wanda told him.

"And take some." Pepper said as she flew out of the stature through the right eye.

Steve takes off his casual clothes and puts on the newly colored suit. Nat hands him the shield. "So, how are we going to get there?" He asks.

"Pepper is going to find a small black boat and she will text us the location." Nat answered.

"Already got the text, let's go." Gwen told them.

Pepper landed on top of a building and was watching Steve and the girls in case there was danger nearby.


	5. Steve attacks the ship

Captain America, Scarlet Witch, Spider-Gwen and Black Widow jumped into the small black boat and started following Pepper Potts to the military ship.

"You ready for this?" Wanda asked Steve.

"Uhh, yeah." Steve responded as he looked at Peggy's photo one last time before saving her.

"Pepper will be in the air, she will take out the snipers. Wanda will defeat enemies with her powers from this boat. Gwen will swing around and take out the enemies that are outside. Rogers and I will go in through the bottom of the ship." Natasha told everybody."

Pepper arrived at the ship first because she was flying. she flew into the 2 snipers in front of her and then blasted their heads. She also used her repulsors to take out the other snipers on another part of the ship. "Snipers eliminated, you're free to attack."

"Thank you!" Gwen told Pepper and swung to the ship.

Cap and Black Widow put scuba gear on and jumped into the water.

Scarlet Witch stayed on the small black boat and was killing soldiers with her powers.

"Let's do this, Cap!" Black Widow contacted Steve on the earpiece.

"Yeah... Let's do this.." Steve responded.

Meanwhile Spider-Gwen was fighting the soldiers on the ship and was webbing them to the higher walls so the other soldiers can't see them webbed up.

Pepper was destroying all the nearby milirary boats and helicopters. "Take that you pieces of junk." She was saying that while destroying the vehicles.

Wanda was tearing soldiers in half and throwing them into the ocean, thankfully the blood couldn't be seen because it was dark.

Captain America found the door on the bottom of the ship and opened it. Him and Black Widow entered the ship

"Hey! Who are you?!" A soldier shouted and was about to press the alarm button.

Black Widow shot him in the head with her supressed pistol, the big hole in his forehead was now spilling blood everywhere.

Cap grinned as he opened a door that lead to the room where everybody is being held in cells. "I thought there would be more security here." He said as he walked around.

"Well there was." Spider-Gwen said that as she jumped in front of him and Natasha.

"And that's why we work as a team." Pepper looked at them while in front of a cell. "Is this the chick, Steve?"

He ran and stood next to Pepper. "Peggy.. Oh my god, Peggy. Is this really you?"

Peggy was passed out on the floor.

Steve destroyed the lock with his shield and ran inside her cell. He sat down next to her. "Hey, Peggy..Wake up."

Wanda looked at him with a sad face because she knew that Peggy wasn't sleeping.

"Peggy..." Steve checked her pulse and started crying.

They were all sad.

Steve got up and ran outside of the boat. He saw a lot of military helicopters around the ship and he threw his shield at them.

The helicopters were falling everywhere.

"We have to go!" Gwen shouted as she took Steve's hand and ran to their boat with everyone.

2 hours later they arrived at the statue of liberty and went inside it.

The girls hugged Steve and went to sleep.

As Wanda was walking to her room she heard Steve call her name. "Yes?"

"Wanda, can I come sleep with you?" Steve asked her

"Of course, follow me." Wanda said that as she started walking to her room with Steve.


	6. Steve and Wanda

When Steve asked Wanda came to sleep in her room, she couldn't resist. His muscles always made her horny.

"Damn, I really hope that we won't sleep.." Wanda was thinking while entering her room with Steve. "So where do you want to sleep?"

"Wanda, look, ever since I saw you that day where you closed the door on me -" He closed the door. "- I'm in love with you.. And I know that we were rescuing Peggy because I 'love' her but... I was really hoping that she was.." Steve was stuttering.

Wanda was staring at him.

"What I'm trying to say is... I want to spend my whole life with you." Steve said that as he grabbed her by the hips.

Wanda smirked. She threw her jacket on the floor and started kissing him.

Steve was kissing her too, he was sliding his hands up and down her upper body that was covered by a black t-shirt.

Steve sat down on the bed.

"You sure you wanna do this now?" Wanda asked him.

"Yes, Wanda, I'm 100% sure." Steve said that right as his dick got hard inside of his pants.

"Ok, babe. Is it too early to call you babe?" She asked him and got on her knees in front of him.

"Call me whatever you want." Steve took his pants off.

Right as Wanda was about to take Steve's boxers off Pepper opened the door to the room they were in.

"Oh God." Pepper covered her eyes. "After you do your little... Thing... We need you at the office." She closed the door.

Steve and Wanda looked at each other and laughed. She got up and opened the door.

"We're not gonna do it?"Steve asked her. "Alright, later."

They both walked to the office.

**\--****Sorry for the short chapter, I'm getting ready for the next one which will be full of action and then at the end Steve and Wanda will go at it!**


	7. Terrific three

**Change of plans, the Steve and Wanda romance won't happen in this chapter.****\--**

"What do we got?" Steve asked his team that was around the planning table in the main office.

"Robbery on this street." Natasha put her index finger on the street on map of New York. "People say it's more than one person robbing it.

"What are we waiting for?" Gwen asked them and put her mask on.

"She's right, what are we waiting for." Steve quickly puts his suit on and took his shield.

Natasha took her civilian clothes off and quickly put her Black Widow uniform on and zipped it up.

Pepper ran into her room and put the black iron armor on.

Gwen was already on her suit, Wanda doesn't really need a suit, she always wears normal clothes.

They all ran outside the statue of liberty, in which their secret base is.

Gwen swung to the main part of New York, Pepper grabbed Natasha and flew where Gwen was.

Steve and Wanda were the only ones remaining on the Liberty Island. They looked at each other and kissed.

Steve broke the kiss. "Let's go stop them."

Wanda smiled and used her powers to fly and bring Steve to the robbery spot with her.

The anti-hero gang was looking around to see which villains were robbing the bank. They were all together.

A police officer that was hiding behind a wall whispered to his radio. "I know that we are after the robbers, but I see the anti hero team, am I allowed to kill them?"

"Of course! They have done enough damage already!" The police captain responded.

The police officer went out of cover a little bit and aimed at the team. "Whichever one I hit, it's good." He whispered to himself and then he shot 5 bullets.

Gwen's Spidey senses alerted her, but it was too late. One hit her in the back, one in her right arm, two in her stomach and one in her lungs.

"Gwen!!!" Steve shouted and ran at the police officer. When he got to him, he pushed his shield into the officer's heart and the heart 'exploded'.

The whole team sat next to the dying girl. She died in Pepper's hands after a minute of struggling.

"Ahahaha!" Green Goblin landed next to them.

Rhino also came and was ready to kill them.

"Where's Spider-Man, these are his villains." Pepper said that and started flying towards rhino full speed.

"Pep, no!" Wanda tries to use her powers to stop Pepper, but she can't use them. "The hell?"

Right as Pepper was about to kill Rhino he grabbed her head and squished it. "Weak."

"Why didn't you use your powers, Wanda!!!???" Cap shouted at her.

"Because of me." The third villain came out of the shadows. "I am the 'Power-Remover', I can remove anybody's powers wherever I want and whenever I want." He gave Green Goblin a signal.

Green Goblin flew towards Wanda and picked her up while her powers were removed. He flew away with her.

"You bastard!" Steve ran towards the Power-Remover.

Black Widow shot Power-Remover and killed him. "It was that easy..."

Rhino charged towards her and took her by the neck, he pinned her to the wall and lifted her up.

"Not today, big guy." Steve took Power-Remover's staff and removed Rhino's Super strenght, making him a small weak 38 year old man.

Black Widow fell on her knees.

Steve quickly killed him off and ran to Natasha. "You ok?"

She nodded. "Let's go get Wanda."

Steve helped her up.


End file.
